True Ending/Heading to Seraphimon's Castle
They defeated him but he still alive Agunimon: Oh no! Is it done yet? Duskmon: Almost. Give us more time! Brandelis crack his neck Brandelis: Is that all? Dogmon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon, Arbormon, Anteatermon, Flamingomon, Ladybugmon's Weapons has turned into ZERO Arm Sword, to slash it, so they clash to Brandelis and then Agunimon and the others help them Dogmon: Guys? Agunimon: Concentrate! Focus yourself. So it will create a Barrier to him! Grumblemon: Okay! So they carried a Barrier to him Brandelis: Folly! He went pass through the Cage and grab Dogmon's Sword Dogmon: Come on! Duskmon knows that they're running out of time Duskmon: We're not gonna make it! Beast Spirits... Help us. Then 16 Colourful Spheres went to the Legendary Warriors and it was their Beast Spirits Muttmon: Cage within the Barrier. Focus! Imaging nesting many Cages together! Muttmon: Guys? Zephyrmon: Kids, you need to be the strong one. Don't let Dogmon's and your friends power overtake him. Keep Control. Kazemon: Okay! KendoGarurumon: You'll be alright. If you work together, there's no happiness that you can obtain. They disappeared magically Arbormon: Everyone, are you ready? Kumamon: Yes! They seal him with many Cages Brandelis: Such Power... is not possible... They finally seal him Ranamon: Guys! Beetlemon: We did it! Then the Portal and the Book is glowing and the Cogna is heading back to where they belong, everyone is holding onto their lives, so they can't sucked into the Portal. And then Brandelis managed to get out of the Cage and grab Duskmon, and then Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Goatmon and Ottermon use their weapons to slash Brandelis and then Duskmon is gonna get sucked into the Portal￼ Loweemon: Tama! Tama saved Duskmon. Dogmon, Anteatermon, Ranamon, Arbormon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon, Ladybugmon and Flamingomon destroy Brandelis and he's gonna get sucked into the Book, while the Legendary Warriors are heading to the Portal with the Book that Brandelis was sucking in Brandelis: I'll kill you yet! Ottermon: (Laugh) Can it! Duskmon saw them heading to the Portal Duskmon: Guys! What are you doing!? Anteatermon: Here! He throw the Prismarium to him Ladybugmon: Use this to keep Digital Grymoire safe. Flamingomon: You'll find all the Prismarium with Serafie! Duskmon: Huh? What are talking about? Ottermon: The Dyad has done enough damage. It's time for us to go back home. Our Real Home. Duskmon: But... I won't... be alone! Mercurymon: Everything is going to better, Duskmon. Once we go through, the Portal will vanish, so these trash cans won't ever be able to meddle in this world again. Duskmon: But what will I do without you!? Goatmon: Hey! Remember this. Turn those Corners Up!￼ Lobomon: You don't want your happiness spilling out. They smile, and so does he Kumamon: Tama! Phantom Thieves! Take care of Duskmon and Digital Grymoire for us once we're gone! And thank you for everything Agunimon: Here goes! They're are floating and head to the Portal Kazemon: Oh, and Duskmon! All of you! Sorry we out you through so much grief! Good-bye! Kumamon: Bye! We'll come back soon! We promise! They waving are goodbye to them and the portal is gone now and everything in Grymoire is safe Kudamon: They brought us so much bad anengood. And then they just swept it all away in the end. Calumon: I'll say. Those Warriors were a force of nature. Veemon: Maybe I'll take a leaf out of their playbook, and go a little crazy for a change! Wormmon: Oh, please. Your currently crazy levels are hard enough for us. Well, at least The Legendary Warriors seem like they're gonna be okay in the Digital World. Their Real Home. Gatomon: Yeah, if they stay together as a team, we have nothing to worry about. Gaomon: Okay, it's our turn. Digital Grymoire's gonna need some fixing up. Agumon: It's gonna be a lot of work. They are leaving Renamon: Well... See ya. Enna Kros is watching them above Enna Kros: Thanks you, Warriors￼. You can take care of your worlds now. Good Luck. She's gonna leave Enna Kros: Oh! I nearly forgot. You all have a reward coming. She brings out 16 Data Chips to Duskmon, Tama and the Phantom Thieves. And it contained the Legendary Warriors Dogmon: Don't you all hate when you say your goodbye. And then find out, you're not leaving? It's the worst. Goatmon: Aw, let's just roll with it. One thing about Digital Grymoire... It never gets old for us. (Giggles) Meanwhile The Legendary are walking in the Digital World Kumamon: Well, what do we do now? Dogmon: We have to go to Seraphimon Castle Now. Anteatermon: Yes, after we got rid of that book. How can we get to the Forest Terminal? They know it's gonna be a long walk, and then they saw Bokomon￼ and Neemon Agunimon: Bokomon? Neemon? Lobomon: Hey, you two. It's been so long. They noticed they have a Map to Seraphimon Castle Ottermon: Hey, Bokomon got a Map! Kumamon: Hey, can you two take us to Seraphimon Castle? They went off to Seraphimon Castle, and they follow them Dogmon: Guys let's go! They head off to Seraphimon Castle New Black Point Tino got a Phone Call Tino: Hi, this is Tino. Kumamon: Hello. Is Enguts there? Tino: Who? Kumamon: Enguts. First name Jok. Tino: Ok. Let me check. Is there a Joker guts? Is there a person named Joker guts? His friends Carver, Tish and Lor are laugh for what he said Carver: I think you Tished that one, Pumpkin Pie. Tino: Huh? Wait. Listen you, when I get there in your world! I will take your fractal code and use my laptop to delete them! Kumamon: (Laugh) Next Clip Bad Cop got a Phone call Bad Cop: Bad Cop, here. Kumamon: Hello. Is Batt here? Bad Cop: Who? Kumamon: Batt. First name Harry. Bad Cop: Hold on. Um, is there Hairy Butt? Hairy Butt? Emmett, Wyldstyle, Batman, Benny, Unikitty laugh for what he said Emmett: You can lay off the coffee. Bad Cop: Listen you! When I catch you, I'll tape your arms and legs to a table and whack you with a tennis racket! Kumamon: (Laugh) Next Clip Squidward got a Phone Call Squidward: Hello. Krusty Krab. Kumamon: Hey. Is Quid here? Squidward: Who? Kumamon: Quid. Funnys. Squidward: Hold on. Uhh. Funny Squid. Is anyone here named Funny Squid? The Customer laugh for what he said Spongebob: Good one, Squidward! Mr Krabs: That is funny, Mr. Squidward. Squidward: Wait a sec. Listen here, you unknown caller, when I find out who you are, I'll burn you! Kumamon: (Laugh) Next Clip Stan Smith got a Phone Call at the C.I.A Stan: This is the C.I.A. Kumamon: Is Crash here? Stan: Who? Kumamon: Crash. Last name, D. Ummy. Stan: Let me check. Hey, I have a call for Crash Dummy. Is there anyone who is Crash Dummy? They laugh for what he said Bullock: You knocked that one. Stan: I'm gonna chop you to little bits and make you to a Rubix cube. Which I will never solve! Next Clip Otto got a Phone call Otto: Hi. Kumamon: Hey. Is Betty here? Otto: Who? Kumamon: Betty. Last name Seeds. Otto: Wait a moment. Doki, Mundi, Anabelle, Fico and Gabi laugh for what he said Fico: Nice one, buddy! Doki: You do like a smitten kitten, Otto. Otto: Wait a Second. Listen here's you Digimon Polar Bear! When I came back to your world, I will give you a kick and send you to the ocean! Next Clip Moe got a Phone call Moe: Moe's Tavern. Kumamon: Hi, I need to talk to Mike. Moe: Who? Kumamon: Mike. Last name, Pouch. Moe: My pouch! My Pouch! Has anyone seen my pouch lately? They laugh Moe: Wait a minute. One of these days, I'm gonna catch you and I'm gonna carve my name on your back with an ice pick! Next Clip Zoro got a phone call Zoro: Hi. Kumamon: Hi, is Head here? Zoro: Who? Kumamon: Head. First named Moss. Zoro: Let me check. Guys, I have a call for Moss Head. Is anyone here, Moss Head? Luffy and his crew laugh for what he said Sanji: I know I can clean that! Zoro: It's you. Listen. When I get a hold of you, I will pull out your armor and sharpen my weapons with them! Next Clip Terra got a Phone call Terra: Yes? Kumamon: Hello. Is Betty here? Terra: Who? Kumamon: Betty. Last name Butz. Terra: Hang on. Then Aqua, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Pop-Fizz, Stealth Elf, Spyro and Ventus ￼are laughing for what he said Ventus: You got that, Terra! Terra: Wait. Listen you. When I catch you in the Digital World that Master Eraqus told me, I'll use my Keyblade on you before my Mark of Mastery! Next Clip Brian Griffin got a Phone Call Brian: Hi, this is Brian. Kumamon: Is Guy here? Brian: Who? Kumamon: Guy. First name Doki. Brian: Uhh. Doggy guy? Doggy guy? Is Doggy guy here? His Family Laugh Peter: I sure am. Brian: Listen you. When I catch you, I will pull out your ears and wax my car with them! After that Kumamon laigh in his room for making a Phone Call, and then Dogmon appeared Dogmon: Kumamon! Can you please, quite down! It' 3 AM in the Morning! Kumamon: I'm sorry. Dogmon: Good. Ever seen Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbormon and Grumblemon left the Digital World, now we have to become a Legendary Warriors from our Masters, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. And even Kotemon and Bearmon are staying here after they arrived. Kumamon: I know, aren't you gonna sleep? Dogmon: Yeah, Just don't do it again. He left the Room, and Kumamon got a Message from Ventus, Sparx ￼and Spyro Kumamon: Huh? I have new friends? He send a Message to them, and they became friends Kumamon: Alright! I kinda like them! Meanwhile Ventus: That Digimon's is so cool. Spyro: Even that Robot Monkey. Meanwhile Sparx: Man, someday we shall meet again. Meanwhile Kotemon: I wonder if we meet them? Bearmon: Someday, Kotemon... Someday. The darkness awakens" (On the Destiny Islands at sunset, a young man looks out into the sea) Xehanort: This world is just too small. "The light in the darkness" Robotboy, Conker and Kai are waiting for the others Conker: Kai: Man. I hope Sci-Ryan is ok. Robotboy: And then they saw someone Kai: Megatron! You're back. Conker: Hey, who's that with... They look surprised Yen Sid: The Keyblade Wars, Digimon Wars and Warriors War of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into Darkness, and the X-blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power was shattered. But the light still shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world that we know today. And the light from the broken Chi-blade, Digi-Blade and Blade of the was then divided into seven, another Seven and Nine, to protect the number of pure hearts in the world. Rianna: Seven Pure Light, another Seven light and Nine Light. They're... the Princesses of Hearts even the Digidestined of Hearts Yen Sid: Indeed. Those seven pure hearts, even the Digidestined of Hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our seven lights, another Seven light even nine lights to avert another Keyblade, Digimon and Warrior War, Ryvine, Xehanort, Quartzmon and Skeleton King will still target the seven princesses, and nine Digidestined of Hearts in order to forge the X-Blade, Digi-Blade and Blade of Power. Rianna: So...there's gonna be a clash between 51 Lights and 89 darknesses...and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Keyblade, Digimon and Warrior War? Yen Sid: To protect the seven pure hearts, another Seven Pure Light and the Digidestined of Hearts, we will need 51 lights strong enough to stand against the 81 darknesses. Rianna:I hope Magianort and I can find some Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon wielders. And then the door open and it was Megatron Rianna: Megatron? Megatron: Yep. Yen Sid. I brought you eight guests who want to see you, because... They want to become Warriors to Help Shoutmon and his friends. Eight Guests has enter Rianna: I see that you can become Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon wielders. My friend and I are happy you are here. Yen Sid: I have come to learn that you, too, can become a Warriors. I am glad you all are here. (He stares intently at The Phantom Thieves. Akira, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Morgana, Futaba, Makoto and Haru) Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Three Stories)